


Soirée pyjama

by Melie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sleepovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Natasha/Pepper : les deux femmes travaillent tard, et Natasha invite Pepper à rester chez elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soirée pyjama

Comme souvent, elles travaillent tard, et ce soir là, Natalia propose de continuer chez elle, après tout, ce sera toujours plus confortable, et Pepper accepte de bon coeur. Elles y sont depuis une demie heure lorsque la rousse propose de se mettre à l'aise. La blonde pense qu'il s'agit de l'alcool, et se trouve quelque peu surprise lorsque Natalia ressort de la salle de bain dans une robe de chambre couvrant à peine une chemisette noire.

"Soirée pyjama ?"

Pepper hésite, ne sachant trop comment réagir, puis finit par rire.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis... oh, mieux vaut ne pas y penser."

Le moins qu'elle puisse faire, c'est de poser les papiers sur la petite table le temps de s'enfoncer plus confortablement dans le canapé et de défaire sa queue de cheval, pendant que Natalia s'assoit négligemment à côté d'elle.

"Et ça s'arrête là pour moi... promis, j'amènerai mon pyjama la prochaine fois !"

La rousse sourit d'un air mystérieux, et Pepper sent le rose lui monter au joue lorsqu'elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira... pour cette fois."


End file.
